robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat D
The Fifth Wars - Heat D was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on June 21, 2002 on BBC Two. *Like Heat J, there were no judges decisions in the seven battles that the episode consisted of *Just like Heat B, all four newcoming robots were drawn against veterans (with the exception of Bot Out of Hell, which could be considered an old team). All four new robots fell to the four veterans. *This heat also: **Famously housed the first of Firestorm's seven Out of the Arena flips. **Marked the final appearance of Gemini. **And kept to the Sir Chromalot tradition (Heat D, out in Round 2, lost to the heat winner). Competing Robots Newcomers Bee-Capitator From Barnsley in Yorkshire *Team Members: John Nicholson, Martin Courtley, Gavin Barker *Weight: 71 Kg *Dimensions: 1.40m x 0.74m x 0.45m *Power: 24V Electric Motors *Weapons: Rotating Drill Rohog From Didcot in Oxfordshire *Team Members: David Smith, Andy Burgess, Adam Burgess *Weight: 92 Kg *Dimensions: 1.45m x 0.90m x 0.35m *Power: 24v Electric Motor *Weapons: Lifting Fork Ruf Ruf Dougal From Shrivenham in Oxfordshire *Team Members: Peter Sturgess, Martin Sturgess *Weight: 93 Kg *Dimensions: 1.30m x 0.90m x 0.65m *Power: 24V Electric Motor *Weapons: Steel Spike Veterans Bot Out Of Hell From East Wemyss in Fife *Team Members: Martyn Sloss, Lesley Sloss, Daniel Sloss *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 1.2m x 0.90m x 0.87m *Power: 20HP Electric Motor *Weapons: Spinning Disc Firestorm 3 (Seeded 7th) From Durham *Team Members: Graham Bone, Alex Mordue, Hazel Heslop *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 1.05m x 0.9m x 0.31m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipping Arm Gemini (Seeded 18th) From St. Leonards-on-Sea, East Sussex *Team Members: Shane Howard, Brian Fountain, Daryl Howard *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 1.6m x 0.7m x 0.47m *Power: 4 Electric Motors *Weapons: High Powered Flippers Reactor 2 From Birstall in Leicestershire *Team Members: Russell Orton, Daniel Orton, Martin Crouch *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 1.42m x 0.80m x 0.65m *Power: 36V Electric Motor *Weapons: Flipper, Axe Sir Chromalot From South Ockendon in Essex *Team Members: Steve Merrill, Ray Tait *Weight: 96 Kg *Dimensions: 1.05m x 0.64m x 1.12m *Power: 24v Electric Motor *Weapons: Gas Powered Flipper Eliminators Firestorm 3 (7) vs Bee-Capitator Firestorm chased Bee-Capitator across the arena floor, and pushed it against the arena wall. Firestorm didn't flip its opponent over this time, so Bee-Capitator got away. Bee-Capitator drove near Matilda's CPZ allowing Firestorm to slip in underneath again. Firestorm tried to flip Bee-Capitator into Matilda's flywheel but Bee-Capitator slipped off and Firestorm's flipper was buckled by the house robot's weaponry. Bee-Capitator was still eliminated since it had been thrown over by Firestorm 3 and couldn't self right. :Winner: Firestorm 3 Rohog vs Sir Chromalot Rohog had a decent enough start, pushing Sir Chromalot backwards and causing a small piece to come off the Essex robot. However, Rohog then drove forwards onto the flame pit where it started to gush smoke. Refbot counted Rohog out and Matilda came in with its flywheel and caused heavy damage to Rohog's rear armour. Sir Chromalot then attempted to flip Rohog out of the arena, but failed and Rohog was damaged even more by Matilda. Sir Killalot then crumpled Rohog, picked it up and placed it on the arena floor flipper. Rohog flew through the air and landed on its wheels. However Matilda then came in again and tore Rohog's shell almost completely off. Sir Killalot then placed Rohog on the floor flipper and again Rohog flew through the air and cease was called. Sir Chromalot had qualified. :Winner: Sir Chromalot Reactor 2 vs Bot Out Of Hell Bot Out Of Hell appeared the much faster machine however wasn't able to cause any damage since its vertical spinning disc had stopped working before the battle. Reactor 2 almost flipped Bot Out Of Hell on several occasions, with it escaping Reactor's flipper, described as a "flamp". After more dodging and bumping by Bot Out Of Hell, Reactor 2 eventually got underneath Bot Out Of Hell and toppled it. Bot Out Of Hell had no srimech, so it was counted out by Refbot. :Winner: Reactor 2 Gemini (18) vs Ruf Ruf Dougal Ruf Ruf Dougal was on two occasions, almost flipped in the opening stages by Gemini. Ruf Ruf Dougal then pushed back on one of the Gemini twins, shoving it into the arena side wall. Ruf Ruf Dougal was pressurized by Sir Killalot but got away. Ruf Ruf Dougal drove over a steam vent, which blew its ears off. For the remainder of the fight Gemini continued attacking Ruf Ruf Dougal, trying but failing to flip it until the link fell out of Ruf Ruf Dougal when it hit the pit release button. Gemini finally succeeded in flipping over the dog like robot and Sir Killalot came in, picked it up and dumped it out of the arena. :Winner: Gemini Semi-Finals Firestorm 3 (7) vs Sir Chromalot In one of the quickest immobilizations in Robot Wars history, Firestorm 3 simply slipped underneath Sir Chromalot and flipped it over while pushing it near the arena side wall. The house robots ensured that Sir Chromalot was flipped and pitted. :Winner: Firestorm 3 Gemini (18) vs Reactor 2 Both Gemini parts drove around Reactor 2, while it tried to get its axe into play, but Gemini flipped over Reactor 2. Reactor's design meant it could recover. The Gemini cluster teamed up to push Reactor 2 onto the flame pit, but this caused Reactor 2 little harm. Gemini flipped Reactor 2 over again, but it self righted again. Reactor axed one of the Gemini bots. Then, suddenly, one Gemini cluster flipped itself over onto its wheelie-bar in an attempt to attack Reactor 2. Its partner meanwhile was flipped by Reactor's flipper. This half of Gemini self righted successfully, then righted the other half. Reactor 2 toppled one of the Gemini robots over again and in the other half's haste to right the upended robot ended up rolling over as well. Refbot counted them out and Dead Metal pitted one of the twins before driving in itself. :Winner: Reactor 2 Final Firestorm 3 (7) vs Reactor 2 Firestorm 3 drove right onto Reactor's flipper but couldn't flip the seventh seeded robot. Firestorm was able to get underneath Reactor and flip it against the Refbot, but Reactor 2 rolled back onto its wheels. Firestorm flipped Reactor 2 again in the middle of the arena before pursuing it and pushing it over to the side wall. After self-righting, Firestorm 3 then flipped Reactor up onto the side wall. Reactor dangled there for a few moments before finally falling out into the House Robot entrance, giving Firestorm its third consecutive semi-finals place. :Heat Winner: '''Firestorm 3 Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA